


Trust Test

by sculldog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: (never thought I'd write about that but here I am), 69 (Sex Position), Bisexual Dana Scully, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Frottage, Light D/s, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sculldog/pseuds/sculldog
Summary: Scully and Reyes finally come to the conclusion of the investigation into the Spartan virus when Scully decides she wants to spend some quality time with her friend.One part shitty plot, one part smut, zero parts angst because I can't handle it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aight here we go. This is some kinky ass shit I’ve been thinking about for way too long now. It was really meant to be a PWP but apparently I can't write a PWP without some plot so I guess this is just a.. P? Also I'm positive this isn't how the government works. I'm a communication major, don't judge me.
> 
> Takes place roughly 6 months after My Struggle II, in an AU where everything didn’t go to shit at the end of the episode. (PS- I started writing this before S11 was even announced, so it does go against some things we've seen in the previews.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Not Mine. If they were, maybe they'd have some happiness in their lives.

Mulder awoke to the familiar scent of feminine shampoo mixed with early morning Scully. His nose buried itself into her hair, awareness slowly taking over as he felt her lips grazing his chest. He hummed appreciatively and spoke, “Good morning to you too.”

Scully hummed back and continued to pepper his body in kisses. Slowly shifting upwards, she repeated the action on his shoulders and neck before arriving at his lips. She leaned into his ear and mumbled, “I’m gonna be late, love you.”

An abrupt absence of Scully caused Mulder to sit up and fully open his eyes. It was then that he saw that Scully was dressed, made up, and in the process of putting on her jewelry. Mulder leaned towards the middle of the bed to pet Daggoo, who was still sleeping soundly.

“Where are you going at-” he glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand beside him, “nine-thirty on a Saturday?”

She looked at him in the mirror above the dresser, “I'm getting coffee with Monica. There are still a few more loose ends to tie up, I think we're almost there.”

In the months following the Spartan virus, Monica Reyes- with inside knowledge from working for the smoking man- was able to assist Scully and Agent Einstein in significantly reducing the effects on the infected. Luckily, new leadership since the days of the syndicate allowed for a full investigation that utilized all FBI resources. A task force spanning four departments and a special counsel of third-party Justice Department officials were assembled to ensure an unbiased and fair analysis. Mulder had been able to provide a brief testimony and additional information regarding the history of the events, but was otherwise slipping in and out of consciousness for the first month of the case. The team initially only involved Monica as a witness but was soon introduced as a consultant to provide the open-minded perspective that Mulder couldn’t. Her insights helped to ultimately bring down what was left of the smoking man's legacy.

Mulder nodded in understanding, then developed a wide grin. “If I'm being honest, I'd rather you not go so we can stay in bed all day.”

Scully shot back a smirk, finally turning towards him. “And if I'm being honest, I think you need to take a shower.” she teased.

Mulder's hands flew up in mock surrender. “I'm simply trying to uphold our agreement, babe. No more secrets, say what's on your mind, all that stuff.”

Scully stood and started towards the bedroom door. “You’re right, and trust me, I’d rather get back into bed too… But the world isn’t going to save itself.” She emphasized her last sentence with a pat on his chest and a peck to his cheek. “I’ll see you later, love you.”

“Love you too, tell Mon I said ‘hi.’” Mulder slumped into the sheets and drifted back to sleep.

\-----

Given the intensity of the case, Monica had insisted that she and Scully carry out their share of the investigation at her favorite coffee shop. It was close enough to the Hoover building that Agent Einstein could drop in with lab results and Scully could update the rest of the team. The women commandeered a table in a secluded corner of the shop, having formed an understanding with the owner that they would be there often.

As per her routine, Scully entered the coffee shop ten minutes before the agreed-upon meeting time. She had been surprised to see Monica, who normally arrived ten minutes past the agreed-upon meeting time, already at the table with two mimosas. Scully smiled quizzically and took her seat across from the other woman.

Pointing at the drinks, Scully asked, “what’s the occasion?”

Monica pushed one of the mimosas towards Scully. “I just got off the phone with Skinner. Dana… he said the last draft of our report was accepted!”

“I thought he still had to get back to us with revisions?”

“Me too, but apparently he presented it to the counsel and four of the five accepted it without the changes. They agreed that it sounded improbable, but our qualifications and witness testimonies validated most of it.”

“Wow… just like that? That- that’s amazing, Mon!” Scully let the implication of their approval sink in and stood to hug Monica. The weight of their controversial battle had changed the women and their loved ones in distinct ways, but still created an unspoken bond between them. Scully felt her vision blur and found Monica had started to tear up too. Scully returned to her seat and raised her glass to Monica’s.

“I don’t know what to toast to, this is so overwhelming,” Scully sniffed.

Monica thought for a moment. “To the future and the opportunities it may bring,” she beamed.

“To the future,” Scully echoed.

The women sat for a while, sipping their drinks and discussing other aspects of the case.

Soon, Scully and Monica strayed from talking about work and shifted towards their personal lives. This was the first time that they had been able to spend time as friends since Mulder and Scully started hiding all those years ago. Monica was one of the few women Scully regarded as an actual friend, and she was thankful to be able to spend time with her and talk about something other than the end of the human race.

“I gotta ask,” Monica said after a heavy pause, “how are things with Mulder?” Over the years, Monica had been in contact with Skinner, and she’d be lying if she said that their conversations hadn’t occasionally turned to gossip. The smoking man had also given her information, if only to display the power he still held. Since the investigation was opened, there was simply no time to discuss anything more than the whole alien virus fiasco. Monica had fully expected to hear that once Mulder was healed, Scully had said goodbye once again. She was surprised to see Scully smile and blush at the mention of Mulder’s name.

“We’re actually really good. I’m not sure what last you heard… but the re-opening of the x-files made us realize that we’re a lot happier together.” Scully absentmindedly touched the ring on her left hand and tilted her head down at risk of revealing the blush developing on her cheeks.

Monica was genuinely happy to hear that her two friends were doing so well. “Oh Dana,” she said, “that’s fantastic. I always knew you two would make it work.” She reached out to put her hand over Scully’s, smiling.

Scully, in turn, put her other hand over Monica’s. “I did too, deep down. We’ve made it a rule to be completely open with one another.”

“Yeah, that tends to be important in any relationship.”

“I mean, we don’t hide anything. Feelings, questions, strange intrusive thoughts, we share it all.”

Monica pulled her hand back, narrowing her eyes. “Oh come on, there’s got to be something you don’t know about each other.”

“No really, we know everything about each other.”

Monica took that as a challenge. “Embarrassing childhood stories?”

“We’ve known them for years.”

“Weird ex’s?”

“All too well.”

“Dumb irrational fears?”

“Supposedly he’s afraid of fire, but I don’t believe him.”

“Sexual fantasies?”

There was just the slightest hesitation before Scully forced out a quiet “yes.” She realized her mistake immediately and returned Monica’s intense stare. Four seconds was all Monica needed to break her.

Scully shrunk in her seat and murmured, “Okay fine. But it’s only one thing, it’s not hindering our relationship in any way.”

Monica shot her the slightest hint of a smirk before asking, “well what is it? I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”

Scully’s sudden shyness was replaced by shock. “You can’t seriously expect me to tell you if I won’t even tell Mulder?!”

Monica lowered her tone slightly, “Sure I do, that’s the kind of thing girlfriends tell each other.” _And that’s exactly what we are_ , she thought. Girlfriends. Gal pals. Totally one-hundred percent straight heterosexual women divulging their deepest sexual fantasies to one another. Yeah, right.

Once again, Scully felt compelled to be honest with her friend. “Fine… I’ll tell you,” she said with a sigh, before quickly adding, “but you can’t make fun of me for it!”

“Scout’s honor,” Monica said, holding her hand up in salute.

Scully leaned in and quickly scanned the room to make sure she didn’t recognize anyone (she didn’t) and lowered her voice in case anyone was listening (they weren’t). Finally after a long pause, she whispered, “I’ve always been aroused by the idea of a threesome with another woman.”

Monica Reyes releasing a loud “HA!” was not the kind of judgement she expected.

Scully quickly shushed Monica and motioned for her to lean in again. “You said you wouldn’t make fun of me for it!” She was genuinely upset for a moment.

“No, no, Dana, I’m not making fun of you, I promise.” Scully finally looked back up at Monica, who was smiling softly. “It’s just that that’s not a particularly uncommon thing for women to fantasize about.”

Scully’s posture and face lightened when she heard this. She explained, “I know, it’s just that I’m worried that it would turn into a party of two with someone left out, or a complete objectification of myself and the other woman, or-”

“I don’t think you’d have to worry about any of that with Mulder,” Monica interrupted. “Besides, telling him doesn’t have to result in it actually happening.”

Scully seemed to become shy again, “there’s more to it though…” Scully paused to allow for another interjection, and continued when she didn’t get one. “He knows I’m bisexual, but--”

At this, all of the brainpower going into listening to Scully was suddenly channeled into a small part of Monica’s brain where only the words “I’m” and “bisexual” registered in the context of the woman in front of her. Given that she was bisexual herself and an ex-FBI agent, she prided herself on her exceptional gaydar. She then realized she may need to calibrate it.

“--does that make sense?” Scully asked with an earnest expression.

Monica came back from her trance and tried to remember what Scully had said. She settled for a vague, “yeah, it does.”

Scully seemed satisfied enough and then said, “my only concern is that Mulder would be jealous, we’ve come so far together and I don’t want my suggestion to reverse all of that.”

Monica thought for a moment before responding, “if you think about it, that’s sort of the ultimate form of trust.”

Scully smirked. “What about blindly following each other for twenty five years attempting to blow the whistle on a global conspiracy?”

“Okay, second ultimate form of trust,” she amended. “You should trust each other enough to know that at the end of the day, it’s still just you and him, no matter who the other woman is.” _I would never come between you_ , she thought.

With a sigh, Scully smiled. “I suppose you’re right. And like you said, just because I tell him doesn’t mean it’s going to happen. Thanks, Mon.”

Monica returned the smile, “Of course, I’m happy to help any time.” Really, with anything.

Scully seemed lost in thought for a moment. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Are you…?” Scully didn’t need to finish the sentence for Monica to understand.

“I-yeah, I’m bi. How did you know?”

 

Scully shrugged, “I’ve always had pretty good gaydar.”

\-----

Scully came home to a note on the counter-- _Went to run some errands, be back this evening. I’ll take care of dinner. -M_

She decided to do some yard work given that Mulder wouldn’t return for a few more hours. After weeding the garden and chasing Daggoo around the pond, she rinsed off in the shower before settling in for a nice long bath.

Just as she felt herself beginning to doze off, she heard the quiet creak of the bathroom door. She opened her eyes to a shirtless Mulder, already working on the fly of his jeans.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, now down to his boxers.

“Of course not,” she said, scooting forward to make room for him. Mulder stepped into the bath behind Scully and pulled her to his chest once he was settled. Scully tilted her head to give Mulder a lazy kiss.

“Did you have a good day?” he mumbled, beginning to slowly stroke her arms.

“I did- actually it was fantastic.” She turned slightly to face him better, unable to contain her smile. “The counsel accepted our report.”

Mulder's jaw dropped in shock. “Oh Scully, that's fantastic!” He held her face and gave her a quick kiss. Scully finished summarizing her meeting when Mulder asked how Monica was doing.

“Oh, she’s good,” Scully replied, “excited to be done mostly. She and I actually got talking today.”

“Oh?” Mulder asked, sensing that Scully was trying to decide how to say something.

“Yeah, she- she was asking about you, and I told her how well we’re doing,” Scully sighed at Mulder’s hands moving up to her shoulders, massaging lightly.

“Mhm,” he hummed with his lips to her neck.

“And our conversation made me realize something,” she was now whispering, more focused on the attention she was being given.

“What’s that?” Mulder’s hands pressed deeply into the base of her neck, attempting to egg her on while simultaneously distracting her.

“There’s a, um- a fantasy I haven’t told you about.” This came out as more of a breathy moan than actual speech.

Mulder smiled into her neck. _Called it_ , he thought to himself. He brought his hands to her sides, tracing along her ribcage and lightly grazing the undersides of her breasts. “Might this fantasy be of a sexual nature?”

“It might,” Scully forced out.

“Ooh,” he teased, bringing his thumbs up to sweep across her nipples. “Doctor Scully, do tell.”

“Well, it involves you and me-” her breath hitched as he gave her breasts a gentle squeeze.

“I would hope so,” he interrupted, continuing to massage her chest.

“-and uh- another woman,” she finished.

There was a slight pause, then Mulder’s arms moved to cross over her chest, pulling her closer. He whispered into her ear, “Dana Katherine Scully-Mulder, are you telling me that you’re aroused by the idea of a threesome?”

She smiled, relieved that he wasn’t upset or appalled by the idea. She pretended to think for a moment then said sarcastically, “Why, Fox William Scully-Mulder, I suppose I am.”

He chuckled softly and returned his hands to her breasts, starting a steady rhythm. Without much urgency, his right hand travelled lower and he began to nibble between her shoulder and neck. “Christ, Scully, do you think you could take it?” He stroked her opening with two fingers, applying the slightest pressure to her clit with his thumb. “You know how I love to take my sweet time until you’re begging, imagine that times two.” Scully could feel Mulder’s length hardening against her ass, confirming that he might be more than okay with the prospect.

Mulder’s left hand played at her right breast, effectively trapping her against him while his other hand continued toying at her pussy without providing much relief. “I think we would just kiss you for a while. Between your mouth and your neck and your chest, we could stay there for hours.” His mouth moved up to her earlobe and nibbled a little. Scully whimpered slightly, he could tell his words were beginning to affect her.

“We wouldn’t though, you know how irresistable your tits are.” He squeezed her breast in his hand to emphasize his point. “At least, she wouldn’t. I’d stay at your breasts, maybe she could eat you out.” Mulder finally started fucking her, just his index finger at first, but it was something. He tried to control his hips bucking forward, but it got to the point to where he couldn’t help it.

“Fuck, Mulder,” Scully whined, trying to gain a little more movement in her arms to touch herself. “Keep- _ah_ \- keep going.”

His middle finger joined the first, but he paused and said, “No, tell me what you’d want. Tell me how you’d fuck us both.” Mulder’s thumb moved swiftly across her clit, his hand hard at work.

Scully sighed in an effort to compose her thoughts. “I- _oh god don’t stop_ \- I’d want you on your back-”

“Where?” he asked, knowing perfectly well it didn’t matter.

“Fuck, does it matter? The bed, the couch, the kitchen floor- _jesusthat’sgood-_ ”

“Tell me what you want,” he repeated, slowing his efforts.

“I wanna- _oh_ \- I wanna sit on your cock,” she managed, grasping at Mulder’s forearm across her chest.

“Yeah?” he urged her on, curling his fingers inside of her. He felt her clench down on him.

Scully gasped and moaned, taking a moment to compose her thoughts. Finally, she squeaked, “while I watch her ride your face.”

It was Mulder’s turn to be rendered speechless, and Scully knew she’d done her job when she felt his body jerk with the sudden rush of arousal. With a grunt, Mulder pulled up Scully just enough to slip inside of her. The angle was shallow, but he still thrusted into her roughly.

“ _Oh god_ \- having you inside me while I- _ah_ \- watch you eat a woman out…” Scully trailed off as her muscles tensed. Mulder grunted in agreement, his breath hot by her ear. She continued speaking in an effort to encourage him. “We could play with each others’ breasts- _oh fuck, Mulder!_ \- or maybe just make out for a while while you pleasure us,” she gasped, feeling so close to her release. Mulder took the hint, returning one of his hands to her clit, rubbing franticly. Scully moaned and then went silent, finally pulsing around his cock, still wildly bucking up into her. Scully mustered up the energy to lean her head back and look right into Mulder’s eyes, huskily saying, “god, that would really set you off, wouldn’t it?” and Mulder followed right behind.

\-----

At dinner, Mulder spoke abruptly, catching Scully with a heap of lo-mein hanging out of her mouth.

“So, who do you have in mind?” he asked.

“In mind for what?” she mumbled around her noodles.

Mulder smirked and easily replied, “For a third.”

Scully gasped, choking on her half-eaten bite, and exclaimed, “Excuse me?”

He quickly backtracked, stammering “I’m sorry, I just thought-”

“No, no, don’t be sorry.” Scully interrupted. “I just didn’t think you’d go for it. You're not exactly one to share,” she said, quirking an eyebrow.

Mulder let out a breath, relieved that he hadn’t made a wrong assumption. “Oh, I'm certainly not. But an occasional thing wouldn't mean that you're not mine.”

 _Did he just say occasional thing?_ She thought. _Oh fuck, he's all for this_.

“Let's be clear--you're really okay with this?” If she knew anything about him and the eclectic entertainment he used to be so fond of, he was, but she had to make sure.

“Scully, I think I've been clear since day one,” he said, setting down his chopsticks to look her in the eyes. “I'm willing to do anything for you and with you, especially something as exciting as this. If you're really interested in pursuing a threesome, then I am too.”

“Wow, I- yeah, I think it’d be really fun.” She was glad they were on the same page, but still she knew there was a bit more to get into. “Let's bounce it between each other for a while and then think about it some more.”

Mulder nodded, expecting that answer. “Sure, but you still didn't answer my question.”

“Hm?” Scully asked, now pretending to not know what he asked her.

Again, Mulder easily supplied, “Who should be our third?”

Scully paused to think about how to go about telling him who her ideal woman was. She kept her head down, focusing on gathering a clump of fried rice to buy her more time. “Well, I think she should be someone we both know.”

“That's smart,” Mulder nodded,” I wouldn't want either of us to feel at a disadvantage.”

“And she should be someone who we both have the potential to be sexually attracted to,” Scully said, trying to come up with more discreet ways of describing her friend.

“Right, I agree. That wouldn’t be fun otherwise.”

Scully gathered up as much lo mein onto her chopsticks as she could, still chewing her previous bite. “Oh, and also-” She glanced up and did a double take when she realized Mulder was staring at her. Staring at her with his- goddammit. With his I-know-exactly-what-you’re-thinking face. Scully set down her chopsticks and tried for the second time that day to pretend like she had no idea what her conversational partner was talking about.

Mulder smiled smugly and said, “I think Monica would be perfect.”

Scully rolled her eyes and grumbled, “I knew I shouldn’t have married a profiler.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... this took me a hot minute. I'm a college student, sometimes things come up that I have to prioritize over porn. Sad, I know.
> 
> This started as sort of a filler chapter, mostly conversation between M&S, but it turned into a lot more smut. I don't think that'll be an issue. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much to those who have left kudos and comments, I'm still very new to writing so it's awesome to hear from y'all. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Mulder had offered to clean up after dinner and left soon after to take Daggoo on a run, leaving Scully alone with her thoughts. At first, her mind raced with all the exciting possibilities that could happen if she and Mulder went through with their idea, but she soon grew concerned. She and Mulder had spent the better part of twenty-five years learning to read each other, and even then had been too stubborn to admit to any real feelings regarding their relationship. Monica was with Scully for much of William’s infancy, but that was always shadowed by a sense of danger and a need to protect. Mulder, she realized, had even less in common with Monica. They really only met in times of high stress and slight treason. 

She considered just going to sleep to get her mind off things for a while, but it was only seven and she didn’t necessarily want to get her mind off things. Eventually, Scully decided to do what she did best-- attack the situation with objectivity and logic. 

Scully put her hair up and changed into one of Mulder’s t-shirts before settling into bed. She propped up a pillow to lean against and pulled out a small spiral-bound journal from the drawer in her nightstand. She flipped to a new page, unclipping a pen from the cover. At the top, she wrote  _ PROS AND CONS. _

_ FUN  _ was the first item in the pros column. Scully considered this for a moment and modified it to  **_FUN_ ** . Next, she wrote  _ AWKWARD?  _ under cons. She realized that she had written a similar list when she first realized that she was sexually attracted to Mulder, and that the awkwardness had been a non-issue. She left it written there anyway. Trying to get back on task, Scully thought of a few more things that could be written under ‘pros,’ however she struggled to put those ideas to paper.

“What’cha writing there?” Mulder said, suddenly on his belly next to Scully.

Scully jolted, too distracted by her own imagination to notice Mulder walk in. She slammed the notebook shut, a reflex leftover from growing up with three nosy siblings.

“Oh... um,” Scully hesitated, “some notes.” She winced at the stupidity of her response. 

Mulder chuckled. “We can keep talking about it.” After a pause, he added, “if you want to, that is.”

“Fox Mulder, don’t try to feign nonchalance with me.” Scully set her notebook on the nightstand. “You’ve practically been salivating since I brought it up. You’re into this too.”

Mulder moved to lay on his side and pulled one of Scully’s hands from her lap. “I am,” he said, “I just don’t want you to think I’m dissatisfied with you or our relationship.”

Scully rolled to mirror his position. “I know that, Mulder. I was worried you would assume the same for me.” She took her hand from his and placed it firmly on his chest. “I don’t think the conversation would have made it this far if either of us had any doubts.” She adjusted to lay her head on Mulder’s chest, his arms wrapping around her on instinct.

Mulder seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded. “I suppose you’re right. We’re pretty damn good at keeping each other accountable.” 

“That we are,” Scully replied. Smirking, she added, “it’s funny, Monica said earlier that a threesome would be the ultimate test of trust.”

“Really?” he asked. “Even more so than puting our lives on the line for each other?”

Scully peered upwards, giggling as she answered, “that’s what I said!”

Mulder laughed too and drew her face to his for a quick kiss. She settled back into his chest and he nuzzled the top of her head, asking, “what are your pros and cons?”

Scully held up two fingers and said, “fun and awkward.” 

“Sounds about right.” Mulder’s arm curled around Scully’s back and reached to gently stroke the spot between her hip and stomach. As he was thinking about Scully’s ‘pros and cons’ lists, he remembered another method that they once used to help them talk about fun and awkward situations.

* * *

 

Years ago, when Scully and Mulder’s relationship first took a turn for the sexual, Scully sensed that there was something he was holding back from her. After incessant questioning and a particularly convincing blowjob, Mulder admitted that he wanted to try some less than vanilla things with her. Scully gave him a mischievous smile and took him straight to bed. It wasn’t quite the reaction he had hoped for, but understood her passive denial.  _ At least she’s not totally repulsed _ , he thought.

Two days later, Mulder walked into the basement office and found a note and a thick envelope on his desk.

 

_ Went to get coffee, be back soon. Put the envelope away and don’t open it until you get home. -S _

 

Mulder tucked the envelope safely in his briefcase seconds before Scully returned with coffee and no acknowledgment of the envelope whatsoever. She left at promptly 4:30 that afternoon, mentioning something about a meeting or appointment. Mulder took this as his cue to head home as well. It was a Friday and they were between cases, there wasn’t much getting done anyway.

Mulder haphazardly tossed his briefcase and suit jacket on his kitchen table and started towards the living room, his finger already tearing the sealed flap of the envelope. He fell onto the couch and unfolded the packet of paper tucked inside. The first sheet was another handwritten note.

 

_ M _

_ I’m sorry I dodged your question the other night. To be honest, I was incredibly aroused by your confession but I know from experience that this type of thing needs to be discussed in explicit terms and total honesty. _

_ In this envelope is a sort of sexual checklist. For each item mark a yes, no, or maybe, depending on your experience or willingness. I’ve left room for you to make any comments you feel necessary. I know a lot of these might seem a bit extreme or out there, but it’s good to have everything spelled out so we know where we stand. _

_ I realize that I am asking for a lot of deep and personal information, but I feel that you and I can only grow from doing this. Sharing our lists should be exciting for us, this includes promising not to judge each other based on our answers. _

_ Come over for dinner tomorrow at 6pm. Dress nice. We can compare our lists then. If I’ve completely missed the mark or overstepped any boundaries, throw this away, come have dinner, and we can forget this happened. _

_ S _

 

Mulder read the note three times, just to make sure he understood what Scully was suggesting. It was thrilling to think that she had put so much effort into exploring their sexual relationship. Eventually he set the note aside and began to skim the long list in his hands. He fished a pen out of his pocket and sat back on the couch, trying to ignore his slight erection as he marked the sheet of paper in front of him.

The next day, Mulder showed up at Scully’s apartment promptly at 5:50. He sat in his car until 5:56, debating whether or not he should bring in the envelope that rested on the passenger’s seat. Eventually he decided to hide it inside his jacket, pushing the problem off to future Mulder. He anxiously made his way up to Scully’s floor. He paced up and down the hall, worried that he wasn’t dressed well enough for Scully’s liking, or she would think he was weird, or this was all a big practical joke. However, at 6:02, Scully’s door opened and her head poked out, pulling Mulder from his thoughts. He glanced at her, ducked his head in embarrassment, and made his way inside. 

When she closed the door behind him, he finally took his eyes off the ground and saw her in her entirety. He first noticed her gray suede pumps, a more feminine style than her usual work-appropriate heels but just as flattering. She wore a soft pink sundress that flared to a perfect skirt around her hips and hugged her abdomen and breasts. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, and she looked at Mulder with every bit of nervousness that he felt in himself. They stared at each other a moment and Scully began to speak, but he pushed her up against the door and attacked her mouth with his.

Scully sighed into the kiss, the implication of his action washing over her with relief and arousal. He stepped back slightly, flashing a wide grin and pulling the envelope from his pocket for her to see. Scully giggled, kissed him once more, and practically skipped across the kitchen to retrieve her own envelope. 

Dinner forgotten, Scully led Mulder by his hand to the couch. “There are a few ways we can do this,” she said, “we can go through the lists together, or trade and talk when we’re done reading.” 

Mulder thought for a moment and handed her his packet. “Let’s swap first,” he suggested, “that way we both know what we’re getting into before we talk.” 

Scully nodded and passed her envelope over. She leaned to kiss him once more before tearing open the seal, Mulder following right behind.

* * *

 

Now, present day Mulder had an idea. “Do you remember our kink lists?” he asked.

Scully hummed affirmatively against his chest. “What about them?”

Mulder wound his arms tighter around Scully’s waist, the hand on her stomach inching further south with each stroke of his fingers. “What if we made a threesome list? You can I can come up with expectations, goals, fantasies, whatever, and then we can use that to move forward with Monica.” 

Scully said, “That’s not bad actually.” She rolled out of Mulder’s grasp to retrieve her notebook again, opening to the page she had started previously. “Okay, um,” she thought out loud, “what’s one expectation you have?”

Mulder followed Scully’s movement and draped his arm across her waist. “First off, everyone should come at least once.” Scully stopped writing mid-sentence to raise her eyebrow at him. “I only say that for my benefit,” he added, his hand drifting in search of the hem of his t-shirt across her thighs. “I’m an old man. However, you and Monica come first.. No pun intended.”

“Of course not,” Scully teased. She finished scribbling her thoughts and then suggested, “both people have to contribute to the third’s orgasm. Otherwise it might turn into a two-versus-one type scenario.” Mulder nodded in agreement. He pulled the bottom of Scully’s t-shirt over her hip, exposing the waistband of her plain cotton panties. He heard her breath hitch slightly, feeling smug that his distraction was beginning to work.

Mulder advanced towards Scully again, close enough for his lips to graze her neck. Reaching behind her once more, his hand skirted under her panties and drew her to him by the ass.

Scully’s concentration switched from attempting to write in her notebook to keeping her breath steady. “What was that?” she asked when she felt Mulder mumble something under her jaw.

Propping himself up on his elbow, he repeated, “I’m just thinking,” he paused to nip at her chin, “maybe we should keep vaginal penetration between you and I? Not that I think Monica has something, but that’s kind of… our special thing.” Mulder shifted upwards, pulling Scully’s bottom lip between his teeth.

She shuddered and spoke when he released her lip.“I think that’s sweet,” she whispered, her eyes darting from his heavy eyelids to his plump lips, so close to her skin. Shaking her head, she warned, “Mulder, I thought we were making a list.” Despite her brief protest, she reached to hang her arms around his neck.

“I learn better by doing,” Mulder reasoned. His hand worked up her waist to feel the weight of her breast in his palm, causing the pair to groan simultaneously. 

Scully rolled completely on her back and parted her legs to let Mulder nestle himself between them. Her chin tilted up to give Mulder better access to that one spot behind her ear. She wanted to find her notebook before they got too carried away, mumbling “at least let me finish writing,” while she patted the sheets.

Mulder located the notebook first and shoved it off the side of the bed. “Eidetic memory, remember?” he supplied with a grin. 

It was easy to forget your partner’s strength when she lay beneath you, her small form appearing vulnerable and dazed to your advances. When thoughts like these crossed Mulder’s mind, he typically ended up pinned to the mattress by his hands with Scully straddling his hips before he could even process that she'd touched him. The look in her eyes and the heat against his stomach told him that she was in control now.

Leaning in close to his face, Scully chided, “you had your fun earlier. This time, you’re going to listen to me, okay?” 

Mulder lowered his chin just enough to affirm his obedience. Scully let go of his wrists, whispering a soft “good boy,” when he kept them in place.

The mattress creaked as Scully sat back on her heels, removing her shirt and untying her hair in one motion. She pivoted to kneel next to Mulder’s torso and slid her panties down her legs. “Take your shirt off,” she commanded, and watched as he pulled the tight blue tank top away from his body. His pecs rose and fell with each deep breath, and Scully paused to admire his abdomen flex in anticipation. 

Bracing herself on his thighs, Scully swung a leg over Mulder’s torso and settled behind his hips, facing his feet. Her fingertips trailed up to catch the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them down his legs as she stretched over his lower half.

In an attempt to establish exactly what she had in store, Mulder craned his neck just in time to see Scully tilt her pelvis, exposing the glistening lips of her cunt hovering inches above his stomach. His head dropped back to the pillow, gravity and arousal overtaking muscle strength. Scully massaged his inner thighs and the sensitive area around his groin. Her hands pressed harder each time her hands neared the base of his cock, and she could feel the occasional tremble in his legs as excitement grew. 

Mulder nearly jumped when Scully’s fingers brushed his ballsack. “Fuck, Scully,” he inhaled, “please, just touch me.” He met her eyes as she glimpsed over her shoulder, and he knew by the sparkle that she would deliver. His eyes followed her right hand, moving from his thigh to hers, tracing across her hip, and disappearing behind her turned back. Fists clenched and eyes squeezed tight, Mulder braced himself for Scully’s long-awaited hand.

Two knuckles grazed the line of his pubic hair, but they didn’t move any further. Mulder was prepared to plead, to beg, but the only noise he made was a rough growl as Scully’s full weight fell to the base of his cock. Her hips moved in small circles as she held the length of him against her slit.

Mulder needed more, needed to be inside her despite being completely overwhelmed just moments before. The awkward angle prevented his bucking hips from finding her entrance. His next thrust was stronger, but instead of penetrating her, the head of his cock slid over her swollen clit. 

“Oh  _ shit _ ,” Scully gasped. Her legs clenched around his abdomen and a small gush of her arousal dripped onto his stomach. She kept still for a moment, their panting breaths momentarily the only sound in the room. Mulder was surprised yet again when, in a matter of seconds, Scully dragged her hips up his torso and bent to lap at the thick liquid pooling in the grooves between his muscles. Her quiet slurps and satisfied moans sent tingles through his body. She licked him clean, leaving every surface damp and musky. 

Scully maintained a steady pace as her tongue approached Mulder’s cock. His arms still lingered above his head, twitching as her ass swayed enticingly in front of his face. Her fixation on her current task gave him the confidence to disobey her previous orders. With a grunt, he grasped Scully’s waist and pulled her down, thrilled to have her pussy sliding along his lips. He hummed enthusiastically, sending vibrations through her core. 

At the sudden stimulation, Scully let out a long moan, grinding her clit against Mulder’s chin. Disregarding her earlier plan, she gave one from stroke from base to tip and then swallowed him completely. One hand looped behind his leg to massage his balls while the other gripped his shaft, her tongue tracing the defined lines around his head.

Mulder brought a hand down to swiftly smack her ass, squeezing and rubbing to soothe the sudden sting. His other hand maneuvered under his mouth to insert two fingers into her, thrusting twice before twisting to rub her g-spot. He started talking into her cunt, whispering simple praises such as “that’s it, let me taste you” and “let go for me, come in my mouth.” Scully was convinced she could make out certain words as they shook through her body.

She felt Mulder pull away for a moment as he gasped, “fuck, I’m so close.” He firmly swiped his tongue from her clit to anus and added, “gonna come so hard.” Mulder sat up slightly, finding an angle with better access to her clit. He sucked it between his lips and circled his tongue around it, pausing occasionally to lightly graze his teeth over the sensitive nerves.

Scully took the hint and also intensified her movements, sucking firmly on the tip while pumping his shaft with that extra little twist she knew drove him crazy. A few more flicks to her clit would send her right over the edge and she wanted Mulder to come with her. Her middle finger traced the length of his perineum to his asshole, brushing over it just to let him know she was there. 

Mulder’s fingers gave a few last firm strokes as his lips and tongue surrounded her clit. Scully’s walls started pulsing, pulling his fingers deeper into her body. 

“Oh Jesus, fuck,” she gasped. Her jaw fell as she moaned through her orgasm. Mulder held her trembling legs steady, fully intending to continue his caresses until she was spent. However, Scully knew just as well as he did that a properly timed finger up the ass would make him come as fast and hard as humanly possible for a man in his mid fifties. 

His balls tightened as he filled Scully’s waiting mouth, trying and failing to control his thrusts. Her tongue and finger found a rhythm and she she only stopped when Mulder rolled away, overstimulated and exhausted.

Scully sauntered to the bathroom, proud of her ability to reduce Mulder to a quivering mess. She washed her hands and cleaned the sticky mess between her legs. By the time she was finished, Mulder had on a pair of boxers and was under the sheets, a sleepy but content smile across his face. She bent to pick up the forgotten notebook from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, returning it to its place in the drawer of her nightstand. 

The blinking notification light on her phone grabbed her attention. She unlocked the screen, revealing a new text message. For a moment, Scully considered waiting to reply to it until the morning, but curiosity got the best of her and she pressed dial.

“Monica, hey. Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?”


End file.
